O no! Potter porfavor no !
by Selphie-Sango
Summary: Que pasa cuando un joven gigolo, sin composicion se empieza a enamorar de una chica simple y enamorada de los libros? Y mas aun, ella lo odia!
1. Lo mismo de siempre

-Evans!! ey! espera un minuto!-Gritaba desepserado James Potter, con su pelo azabache comunmente despeinado y sus ojos color cafe claro

-Ahora que quieres Potter? molestarme? ya lo hiciste! o espera que sera humillarme? o no eso ya tambien lo hiciste!-Grito una chica de plo rojizo al voltearse, en sus ojos estaban unas infinitas lagrimas, las cuales hicieron que James se sintiera como el ser mas repugnante del mundo

-Yo no quise hacerlo....-Dijo levemente

-A no? Por dios si eres un maldito presumido que no sabe hacer otra cosa que no sea molestar a la gente-Le contesto asqueada Lily, James la miro con reproche

-Espera un momento Evans, no es mi culpa que tu te allas atravesado para que no lastimara a Quejicus! Es tu problema no el mio-Grito James ya sacandose de sus casillas, Lily solo profirio un gruñido de odio, se dio la vuelta y empezo a caminar de nuevo, pero James le siguio gritando de cosas

-Ademas!!!! ni que fueras tan hermosa antes! yo no noto la diferencia de antes a ahora que tienes pelo por toda la cara como chimoanse!-Al decir eso empezo a reirse con fuerza, pero Lily se paro en seco, se volteo y camino hacia el

-Eres un maldito, ojala y te mueras!-Al decirle eso con su mano derecha le pego una bofetada que le volteo la cara, Lily se fue de ahi dejando a un James enfurecido y con ira

Al otro dia

-Lily!! levantate!!!! vamos arriba ariiba-Trataba de despertar a su amiga una chica de pelo largo y negro con mechones rojos, mas la pelirroja no contestaba, la joven se rio y entro al baño, al salir de el traia un baso lleno de agua con hielos

-Amiga......despiertate o te mojaras-Susurro, pero Lily seguia igual de dormida, la joven rio y con un movimiento de mano el agua callo sobre Lily haciendo que esta pegara un tremendo salto

-VALENTINE!!Como te atreves! me las pagas!-Grito la oji verde mientras se quitaba el pelo mojado de la cara, mientras tanto su amiga estaba en la cama contigua revolcandose de la risa

-Es q no despertabas, y mira que ya faltan 5 min para la clase de pociones-Lily al escuchar eso tomo su despertador y lo miro sorprendida

-Pero que dices? si apenas son las 5:50..-Dijo en vos baja, entonces entro en razon, jalo el cable y estaba desconectado(de un enchufe magico xD), volteo la cara hacia su amiga la cual estaba apunto de escaparse

-ALTO RINOA!! NO ME DIGAS QUE LO VOLVISTE A DESCONECTAR PARA USAR TU MALDITA RADIO MAGICA-Rinoa la volteo a ver y se emoezo a reir nerviosamente

-Jejejeje.......fue...sin querer..-Le contesto y al ver que Lily se levantaba enfurezida salio corriendo de la habitacion, dejando a Lily 5 min de retraso para pociones....


	2. Una clase de pociones catastrofica

Gracias por los Reviews!!!!!!! o

* * *

-Maldita sea mi suerte!! el profesor me matara........y eso sera poco!!!!-Gritaba desesperada Lily mientras corria por las masmorras, se detuvo justo enfrente de la masmorra numero 30, solto un suspiro y con todo el temor del mundo jalo la puerta, el rechinido hiso que todo el salon incluido al profesor la voltearan a ver 

-Evans, porq llega tan tarde?-Le regaño el profesor Beetie

-Esq........-Lily no sabia q hacer, volteo a ver a su amiga Rinoa la cual estaba muy nerviosa

-Estoy esperando una explicasion-Dijo molesto el profesor

-Pues esq sin quererme quede buscando en la biblioteca unos libros y se me hizo tarde-Le contesto Lily apurada, el profesor dibujo una sonrisa de burla

-Siempre con los libros Evans, creo que tienen razon al decir que eres un raton de biblioteca-Susurro maliciosamente, a Lily se le nublaron los ojos con lagrimas mas no lloraria ahi, enfrente de las serpientes, mas sin embargo cuando hiba a contestar algo Rinoa se paro enfurecida

-Como se atreve a llamerle asi a Lily? Para que sepa la verdad fue mi culpa el que llegara tarde, yo desconecte el reloj magico, y aparte segun mi madre usted era un cerebrito sin vida!!!-Grito la chica enojada, mas despues de 5 segundos se dio cuenta de que habua hablado de mas, el maestro estaba tan enojado que se veia palpitar una vena en su cien, camino lentamente hacia Rinoa y quedo a unos centimetros de su cara

-Valentine no? Tu madre solo consiguio pasar por ser hija del director, y tu padre todos sabemos es uno de los asecinos que andan sueltos, asi que cierra ese hollo que tienes por boca a la siguiente ves!!!!!-Rinoa lo miro con odio, se dio la vuelta y tomo a Lily del brazo

-Larguemonos de aqui Lily-Mas la oji verde nego con la cabeza

-No puedo, perderemos mas puntos sin nos vamos!-Su amiga se quedo enfuresida y se sento, Lily hiso lo mismo y el maestro seguia riendo con odio

-Muy bien, 200 puntos menos para Gryffindor! y agradescanlo a las boconas del salon-Un murmullo general se escucho, Lily saco sus libros y a media clase le llego una bolita de papel, la cual abrio extrañada y leyo en vos baja

-Deverian de aprender a callarse, y que pena que el pelo se fue porq te veias mucho mas hermosa asi que ahora.....-Lily rompio el papel y volteo su cara hacia tras, ahi estaba James Potter con su grupoito de idiotas, Sirius Black como siempre jugando con su pelo, Remus Lupin prestando atencion como si fuera un "niño bueno" y Peter Petegrew.......bueno el se sacaba una cosa de la oreja, James sintio que lo observaban y volteo su cara a Lily, le sonrio encantadoramente y la respuesta fue una seña no muy cariñosa la cual no le molesto en absoluto.

El timbre sono y todos salieron de la clase muy cansados, Lily estaba guardando un libro cuando escucho que alguien le llamaba, miro por todas partes mas no vio a nadie, extrañada continuo caminando pero derrepente sintio como una mano la jalaba hacia un pasadiso cerca de ahi


End file.
